


Patience

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captain kink, Cock Warming, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, its my second time writing smut and i think it got worse, yeah I dunno where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kita takes you to visit his apartment but he can't bear the thought of leaving his roommates frustrated.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 545





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> so basically people on my tumblr were talking about a captain kink and...yeah. Enjoy!

You had always thought it was funny that your boyfriend, a former volleyball captain, somehow ended up rooming with three other former captains once he got to college. It was a happy coincidence, really. Kita and Daichi got along swimmingly, both relatively calm and collected, while Kuroo and Bokuto just _really_ needed people to help pay rent. Ever reliable, Kita and Daichi agreed.

Despite knowing this and having met all of his roommates individually, you’d never actually _been_ to the apartment they shared. Anytime the two of you wanted to get intimate, it was much easier to go to your place where you only had one roommate to avoid. For study dates, you almost always ended up at the library and it always seemed easier to cuddle in your apartment, where you didn’t have to worry about the ruckus Kuroo and Bokuto made.

In all honestly, you were a bit nervous at the thought of visiting his apartment. The two of you were really just going to watch a documentary together -- something for your lit class -- and you needed to use his laptop. What could you do? It wasn’t as if his roommates didn’t know you, or you really had anything to be worried about. But the novelty of it all had nervousness coiling in your stomach.

“I’m home,” Kita called out as the both of you entered, with you trailing behind him. Seeing Kuroo on the couch, you waved shyly. “We’re watching a movie in my room,” Kita informed him calmly. “Please don’t disturb us.”

Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Don’t get too loud, lovebirds,” he smirked and you could feel your whole face flush. As if you’d ever be reckless enough to get dirty with his roommates so close within earshot.

Without wasting much time, Kita showed you to his shared bedroom. It was neat and tidy (which wasn’t much of a surprise considering those were the first two words you’d think of to describe your boyfriend), belongings sparse. Kita only really kept what he needed. Even on Kuroo’s half of the room (because Kita and Daichi were quick to realize that Kuroo and Bokuto sharing a room meant moans through the walls _every single night_ and that was just disturbing), he’d manage to keep his belongings fairly out of the way.

You weren’t sure what you were expecting, maybe a mess more akin to high school boys, but you were delightfully surprised when you sat down next to Kita on his bed. Still, there was something bothering you that you couldn’t _quite_ put your finger on.

But you ignored it, in favor of watching your boyfriend set up the movie for the two of you. It was always nice to see Kita at work. Even when he’d stopped playing volleyball, he kept his muscles from work on his family’s farm and you loved watching the way his biceps would flex as he typed away.

“Are you alright?” he asked you absentmindedly, eyes not leaving the computer screen. “You’ve been tense since we got here.”

You swallowed. _Of course,_ he would notice. Nothing ever got past your lovely, caring, _observant_ boyfriend. “Just a little nervous,” you explain. “It’s my first time at your apartment, I don’t want to do something stupid in front of your roommates…” you rambled on, eyes looking anywhere but your boyfriend.

He huffed out his nose a bit, attention drawn to you. “Relax, love,” he sighed, putting his laptop on the side of his bed. His hands rested on your sides, where he could gently rub circles into your skin. “They all know you’re a delight.” As he spoke, he pressed chaste kisses to your neck, worshipping your body.

You melted into his touch as warmth spread all over your body. Kita always had a way of making you feel like honey and summer days, relaxed and undone. It was his gift.

“Besides,” he smiled into your skin, a lightness to his voice that you knew was especially for you. “All of them have had to corral teenage boys, there’s nothing you could do to surprise them.”

 _Right._ You remembered, body tensing up again. _They were all captains._ Slowly, the tight knot in your stomach was back, winding you up. Your actions don’t go unnoticed by Kita, of course.

“Oh,” his kisses trail up your jaw. “ _That’s_ what you’re so worked up about.” He captured your lips with his, the gentleness of his motions being betrayed by the way his voice drops an octave and he’s eyes narrow.

His ministrations only got needier as he pulled you onto his lap, strong arms still gripping at your waist. He kissed you _so_ well, biting your lower lip and eliciting a low moan from you.

“Baby not now,” you protested, although you continued to writhe under his touch. “W-what if someone’s walks in,” you moan, eyes screwed shut. Kita truly was magic, making you come undone so easily.

“What if someone already has?” was Kita’s sly response. You froze and opened your eyes, to see your boyfriend looking towards the doorway where a familiar man stood.

“I’m so sorry,” Daichi exclaimed, although he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the two of you. “I was just going to ask about dinner, I didn’t know…” He gulped. “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Before he could close the door and escape, Kita called out to him.

“Wait,” he motioned for Daichi to sit down. Never one to argue and looking a bit mesmerized, Daichi did so. “It’d be rude to leave you so…” Kita’s eyes dropped down and you followed to see the tent forming in Daichi’s pants. “Constrained.”

“Don’t you think you should help him, sweetheart?” Kita asked nonchalantly. You wanted to hate the way Kita acted so casual as he nudged you off of him, but there was something hypnotic that kept you from really arguing. “It’s all because of you, after all. It’s only polite.” Of course, Kita was ever the gentleman and wouldn’t want to leave his friend feeling bothered due to his actions.

You looked over to Daichi, eyes eating up the way his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. “Yes,” you breathed out. Before you could make your way to Daichi, Kita grabbed your wrist.

“Yes, who?” he asked _far_ too casually. You shivered.

“Yes, _captain._ ”

He let go of your wrist, allowing you to saunter over to Daichi and drop to your knees in front of him. You looked up at him from between his legs, eyes blown out. “Is this okay with you?” you pondered, head cocked to the side and hitting his inner thigh.

Not trusting his voice, all Daichi could do was nod.

You made quick work of pulling down his sweatpants, delighting in the way his erection sprung up. It was red at the tip with precum already dripping out, begging for release.

“Thanks for the meal,” you mumbled, licking the tip gently. Daichi couldn’t do anything but stare, shocked at the situation he got himself into. It didn’t make you falter at all, however, as you continued to care for the cock in front of you. As your tongue swirled around his tip, one handle settled at the base of his cock to take care of anything your mouth couldn’t reach.

As your minimal touches started to make Daichi groan, your actions only amped up. You started to take him into your mouth as far as you could until you felt his member hitting the back of your throat. He was practically falling apart under you, biting his lip to hold back his groans.

Meanwhile, Kita simply watched from his bedside, eyes not giving away a hint of remorse or arousal. His self-control was impeccable, hands resting at his side.

You started to bob your head on Daichi’s cock, testing out the feeling. He was bigger than Kita, and a bit more difficult to take in entirely, but you made do. Still, the way he groaned, all the way from the bottom of his stomach, had your own core heating up. As you continued your ministrations on him you found your free hand, which had been holding his thigh, settled on your nether regions.

Hesitantly, you started to rub yourself through your shorts, brows knitting together. You wanted to feel good, too, after all.

But before you could get much of a semblance of pressure there was a hand on your wrist, pulling your fingers away.

Kita tutting from behind you, placing your hand back on Daichi’s thigh. “Don’t be selfish, sweetheart,” he chided. “You’ve got to apologize to Sawamura before you can feel good.” His other hand rested on the back of your head, helping you take in Daichi’s cock.

Disappointed but knowing Kita wouldn’t leave you out to dry, you continued working at Daichi’s problem, hands more eager to play with his balls as you sucked at his erection. But you weren’t ready for Kita’s next words.

“You wouldn’t want to disappoint your captain, would you?” he purred, petting the back of your head. Unintentionally, you let out a moan as your lips were over Daichi’s cock. You felt it twitch in your mouth, surely getting close. His hands, likely too timid to reach for your hair, were gripping the seat tightly, knuckles white. Even his moans started to get louder, no doubt alerting the other two roommates of what was going on.

“Hey what’s taking so-”

Or not.

Just as Daichi released, Kuroo opened up the door with Bokuto at his tail, face unsuspecting.

You were a bit too busy swallowing Daichi’s load to see the expression on Kuroo’s face, but you were certain it was one of shock. But Kita seemed to have it all planned out, not missing a beat.

“Did you want to join us for dinner?” he asked the pair from behind you, fingers gently brushing the hair out of your face.

It really was a sight to behold; Daichi’s expression blissed out as you stared up innocently from between his legs, cum dripping from your lips, with Kita’s sitting behind you looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. It made both Kuroo and Bokuto’s pants tight just looking at the three of you.

“Do you mean…” Bokuto swallowed hard from behind Kuroo. “Like, sex?”

The way Kuroo rolled his voice was evident in his answer. “No, he means the chicken we have in the oven,” he huffed. “Yeah, Bo, I think he means sex.”

Bokuto looked at Kuroo wide-eyed, a bit of pink dusting his cheek. “So, do we want to?” he asked expectantly. Kuroo swallowed clearly nervous, but the way his eyes trailed from you to the tent in Bokuto’s pants was all too obvious.

“Looks like it,” he mumbled, awkwardly stumbling into the room.

Kita wasted no time in ushering you to his bed and taking your pants off, gesturing to your dripping core. “If you wouldn’t mind, it looks like she needs some attention,” Kita requested, sitting next to you but still not touching you.

Kuroo had no problem brushing his lips to your core, all too eager to taste you.

“Bon appetit,” Bokuto chuckled, watching his boyfriend please you.

Kuroo started off slow, dragging a tongue up your slit. You shivered as he did, widening your hips. Bokuto found himself beside you (opposite Kita), drinking in all of your little noises.

“How’s it feel?” Bokuto asked teasingly, resting his head on your shoulder. As one hand lazily palmed himself through his jeans, the other one traveled up your spine to tickle your skin.

You bit back your desperate moans, far too focused on the way Kuroo's tongue worshipped your pussy.

“Sweetheart,” Kita drawled next to you. “Captain asked you a question,” he said tauntingly, still watching the show. He was being so patient, not touching himself at all.

You swallowed back a squeal as Kuroo sucked at your clit, pleasure coursing through your body. “G-good,” you breathed out, head rolling back. “ _So_ good.”

Bokuto’s fingers continued to travel over your skin, now sinking under your bra to play with your nipples, but he wasn’t about to ignore the way your neck looked so beautifully exposed when your head fell back in pleasure.

He was quick to suck at your collarbone and neck, definitely leaving a mark. “No worries, babe,” he smirked at your skin. “We can make you feel even better.”

As Bokuto pulled back from your skin to take your shirt off, Kuroo experimented with sliding a finger into you. You did all you could to keep your hips from bucking into him, but you’d simply been waiting for _so long_ to feel something fill you up. You couldn’t help it.

Kuroo was quick to add in a second finger and start thrusting them into you slowly, but he kept his mouth busy taking care of your swollen clit. He reveled in your sensitivity, how you’d react to every small movement he made. Your cunt was practically sucking him in, desperate.

With new access to your chest, Bokuto didn’t hesitate in kissing at your nipples as Kuroo took care of your nether regions. From his place in the chair, Daichi found himself hard again from the show on display before him. Unable to help himself, he started thrusting into his fist as the two men nourished you.

“Ah, breasts,” Bokuto sighed out. “How I’ve missed you,” he nipped at you, eliciting a squeal from you that had Bokuto grinning victoriously.

“Hey,” Kuroo whined from his position, not missing the way you tightened when Bokuto bit at you. “My pecs are magnificent,” he argued.

“Mmm, sure,” Bokuto agreed haphazardly, pushing Kuroo to keep working at your drenched pussy. With Bo’s pestering, Kuroo pushed a third finger into you. You moaned loudly at the feeling, the arm not supporting yourself going down to thread your fingers through Kuroo’s already messy hair. Kuroo was truly a master with his fingers, curling them to hit _just_ the right spot and stretching you out delectably; you could barely keep quiet.

Bokuto quieted your moans with a sloppy kiss, abandoning his erection in favor of ravishing you with both hands. You leaned into the feeling, overcome with all the different sensations. Daichi felt his second release drawing closer as he watched it all. Bokuto’s hands twisted your nipples as Kuroo’s lips sucked at your clit while Bokuto kept your other lips busy and Kuroo’s fingers filled you so well.

Before you could even warn them, you were crashing down from your high with a loud wanton “ _Ooh, yes captain,_ ” eyes screwed shut.

You huffed from the intense orgasm, your whole body shaking around Kuroo’s fingers. He pulled them out from you but when he looked up at you, his face was covered in your release.

“D-did I do that?” you asked, surprised.

“Lemme taste,” Bokuto demanded, dragging Kuroo into a kiss. You looked at Kita, expecting an answer.

“You squirted,” he observed and for the first time that night, he seemed slightly displeased with what was happening. You’d never came like that for him, after all. But he was quick to go back to his neutral face as Bokuto and Kuroo broke apart from their passionate makeout, a string of saliva connecting their puffy lips.

“If you want help with that,” Kita gestured to the erections in their pants, now far more prevalent than when they’d first walked in on you. “I’m sure my [Y/N] wouldn’t mind lending you her body for a bit more.” He looked at you expectantly, still keeping his hands off. “You are intruding on their home, after all.”

You nodded in agreement, any semblance of dignity tossed out with the rest of your clothes. “If you want,” you muttered. “I could take you both at once.”

Kuroo and Bokuto were delighted at the idea, quickly ridding themselves of any remaining clothes so they had easy access to each other’s bodies. Poor Daichi only watched, too exhausted from his second orgasm to join the fun (not to mention he’d gotten his shirt all dirty with his release).

"What about you?" Bokuto wondered, seeing Kita had yet to move from his spot on the bed. Surely he'd want to get a taste of his girlfriend as well, right? 

But Kita only shook his head. "I'll have her all to myself in private," he assured them. With that promise, Kuroo and Bokuto were tired of waiting.

In moments, you were sandwiched between the pair, with Kuroo enjoying the feel of your soft breasts against his chest and Bokuto all too happy to feel up your ass while it pressed against him. You didn’t have to do any work, the two being plenty strong enough to hold you up.

“You’re sure you can take us both, princess?” Kuroo asked as his tip teased your entrance.

“ _Please,_ ” you moaned, missing the feeling of being filled so well.

Kuroo wasn’t keen on keeping you waiting any longer, and he wasted no time in entering you entirely. Once he bottomed out, Bokuto joined as well, taking you from behind. The two sat there, doing everything in their power not to cum simply from the euphoric expression on your face from being filled from both ends.

"Tight," Bokuto groaned, head leaning into your neck as he thrusted into you slowly, testing out the feeling. Kuroo groaned in response, feeling your insides shift from the movement.

"Fuck," Kuroo whispered. "You feel _so_ damn good." Even amiss the pleasure, you didn't miss the smirk on Kita's face.

Still sensitive from your first orgasm, every tiny motion of Kuroo and Bokuto had you squealing. Even with just shallow thrusts, you could feel your second orgasm of the night approaching rapidly. But Bokuto and Kuroo weren't about to slow down, as your clenching only encouraged them to go even faster and thrust harder.

All too soon you were seeing stars from the pressure of _both_ large cocks filling you. They'd figured out far too easily how to pace themselves so they were thrusting into you simultaneously, and it ripped and orgasm from you in seconds.

You were practically screaming out at this point, but the two men made no point of slowing down. Instead, Kuroo brought a hand to ravage your aching clit and Bokuto chose to fondle your breasts yet again.

Even when Bokuto sent a concerned look towards Kita, he only edged them. "Don't worry," he assured them. "She can take it."

They only thrust harder after that, hitting you deeper. You moaned and flailed under their touch, so incredible sensitive from already having _two_ orgasms.

"Wh-where…" Kuroo sputtered about between groans. He was definitely close, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. "Where can we cum?"

Kita hummed. "Sweetheart?"

You cursed him in your head, barely even able to form words.

"On my - _hnng -_ stomach," you choked out, nails ripping at Kuroo's back. "Inside is for Kita."

_Oh._

Kita hadn't expected that, nor the way it made his pants strain. He almost let out a noise of his own. Almost.

But you were far too occupied with having your brains fucked out to notice, cumming a _third_ time as Kuroo and Bokuto ripped out of you, painting you with their hot seed.

"That," Bokuto huffed. "Was really hot."

 _No shit_ was the general consensus of the room as your chests heaved, the air reeking of sweat and sex. Bokuto and Kuroo collapsed on top of each other on Kuroo's side of the bed as you fell against Kita. Finally, he wrapped your arms around you to support you, kissing your forehead gently.

"You did so well, sweetheart," he praised, pressing his lips to your cheek. "Why don't we go rinse off?"

His roommates finally gave the both of you privacy as Kita picked you up and carried you to the bathroom. It was all you could do to nod and go along with him, absolutely exhausted from your three pounding orgasms.

"C'mon, love," he whispered, setting you down in the bathtub. "See, they think you're delightful," Kita teased, a rare smirk on your face. If you hadn't been so tired, you would've swatted at him, but all you could focus on was the warm water soothing your tense muscles.

Kita helped you wash off, reaching the cum on your back where you couldn't, and holding the shower head for you. You were grateful for it, until you found him pushing it lower.

"We _have_ to clean here, sweetheart, considering how much you used it," he mused, running it over your still sensitive cunt.

In seconds you were writing beneath him, trying to get away from the pressure of the water, but Kita's strong arms held you in place.

"Be a good girl," he muttered, stepping in so he could sit behind you. From there, he could easily hold your thighs open with one hand as the other pressed the shower head to your core.

You were panting beneath him, like a dog in heat. " _Please_ ," you cried out, not even sure what you wanted.

"Here's what we're going to do," Kita smiled, voice all too kind. His free hand traced circles over your thigh, getting closer to your cunt. "You're going to squirt for me, okay? Then, you'll help _me_ feel better, considering all I did for you." He presses a quick kiss to your cheek before plunging two fingers into your soaking hole.

Easily over sensitive, you were squirting in seconds, screaming out Kita's name, and the sound of your voice went straight to his cock.

"You're so good for me, sweetheart," he cheered, kissing your cheek again. As promised, he put down the shower head to finally give you some relief. His fingers slid out of you and he moaned at the taste. You were always so sweet to him.

"What about you," you breathed out, still shaking from your orgasm. Kita hummed in response, pretending to think.

"Well we still have a documentary to watch," he replied, standing to dry off and handing you a towel as well. You swallowed hard. There was _no_ way your boyfriend was about to get blue balls watching a damned documentary.

Still, you didn't have much energy to argue until you were lying on his bed (Kuroo and Bokuto knew better than to stick around), eyes barely able to focus on the screen in front of you.

"Baby," you mumbled. "I want you to feel good…"

Kita gave you a look that said it all. He'd tricked you.

"Why don't you come sit here then, sweetheart," he offered, pulling his cock out of his pants _far_ too easily.

Still, how could you argue when he'd sat by so patiently, watching you get fucked by three other men. It was the least he deserved.

So you found yourself straddling him, slowly sliding over him. You mewled quietly, still far too sensitive to be comfortable. When you were finally sitting, nice and full with your pussy twitching around Kita's cock, you were eager to rock your hips.

But his hands grabbed your ass to hold you firmly in place.

"No, sweetheart," he tutted. "Just sit and enjoy." He held you there, one hand going to start the documentary again. But you couldn't wait. You were whining and squirming on top of him, needing to get _some_ kind of friction, yet he wouldn't budge.

"Please, baby," you whined.

"Patience, sweetheart," he scolded, hands massaging your ass.

"Kita, _please._ "

"Wait until the documentary's over, love."

" _Will you fuck me, captain?_ "

Suddenly, despite all his early self-control and patience, something inside Kita snapped.

It was safe to say, the documentary was long forgotten and his roommates did not get a wink of sleep.


End file.
